Gravity
by The Emotaku
Summary: Do you believe in gravity? A gravitational force between people exists, some people are destined to meet. This is the story of two girls that were destined to meet.
1. Chapter 1

Just coming to, Sapphire Jasmine was trying to get a grasp on her surroundings.

" _Alright that psychopath threw me off a cliff. I was trying to use my semblance to make myself lighter but I messed up and made myself heavier and crashed into the ground really hard. I guess the force knocked me out and now…"_

Sapphire stopped her recollection and looked towards the hand resting besides her. Sapphire's eyes traced up her slender arm to get a good view of who it was. Only her idol, no big deal.

When Sapphire crashed it was rather loud and drew the attention of Pyrrha Nikos. Who was almost crushed by Sapphire.

"Hello" Pyrrha greeted

"H-Hi um, Ms. Nikos"

"Please, call me Pyrrha. What can I call you?" she asked

"I'm S-Sapphire Jasmine"

"It's very nice to meet you"

" _Okay, best day ever"_

"We're surrounded!" Sapphire said immediately changing demeanor

Looking around, Pyrrha noticed the red eyes in the bushes.

"Sharp senses." Pyrrha commented

" _Shit, can't let it slip!"_ Sapphire thought as her ears twitched under her hat

The first Beowolf lunged at Sapphire and was less than a second from landing a hit. Pyrrha quickly drew Milo and aimed it towards the Beowolf's head, but it was already killed. Sapphire's Reaper had impaled it in the neck and with a pull of the trigger, it's head had a sizeable hole in it. Once Pyrrha joined in, the battle went by swiftly with a multitude of stabs and shots ending the pack.

The two girls sheathed their weapons and took a breather.

"You're a great fighter." Pyrrha complimented Sapphire, who blushed in response

"T-Thank you.."

After a few minutes Pyrrha asked "Would you like to move on now?"

Sapphire nodded. The two girls walked together and started to make small talk.

"So where are you from?" Pyrrha asked

"I'm from Vacuo."

" _I can finally ask her stuff!"_ Sapphire realized

"Is your hair naturally red?"

"Yes, is your hair naturally blue?" Pyrrha responded

"Yeah"

"It looks good on you." Pyrrha complimented

Sapphire blushed bright red at that comment.

"There it is!"

Pyrrha walked faster towards what appeared to be chess pieces. Sapphire could vaguely hear something coming towards them.

" _Sounds like someone riding a Ursa. Gotta be my imagination who would be crazy enough to do tha-"_

Sapphire got knocked off her feet by a Ursa and flew into a tree, snapping it in half.

Sapphire's entire body hurt as she skidded to a stop on the ground

"Owwww!" She whined,

"Awww," The psychopath sighed "it's broken..."

"Owww" Sapphire whined even though it wasn't that bad

"Take my hand." Pyrrha offered

Very shakily, Sapphire took Pyrrha's hand. "T-Thank you…"

"Of course partner" Pyrrha smiled

" _Oh my god too adorable!"_

"Nora…." A boy who came out of nowhere who seemed to be out of breath, "Please, don't ever do that again…"

Sapphire walked over to the pedestals and grabbed a chess piece then grabbed another and tossed it to the boy.

"Thank you." He said while still gasping for air.

"Uh….where's your friend?" Pyrrha asked.

Said friend was running towards the group and laughing maniacally. Behind her was a Deathstalker giving chase.

"We should go!" Pyrrha said as the group of four started to run for their lives.

Sapphire really wanted to make a bitchy comment about how this isn't her problem.

"Sorry for dropping this on you." Ren apologized.

"What's your name?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm Ren and this is Nora."

"Nice to meet you." Pyrrha said

"Anyone got a plan?" Nora asked

"I do" Sapphire said as she noticed what looked like old ruins "See that bridge? If we can get it on there I can kill it"

"Alright, we'll follow your lead!" Pyrrha confirmed

" _No pressure."_

As they ran Sapphire and Ren fired shots at the Deathstalker to try and slow it down but it wasn't very effective. Seeing little choice, Sapphire turned around to fight but was beaten to the punch by Nora who hit Sapphire while swinging Magnhild. Pyrrha and Ren provided suppressive fire while Sapphire got back up and tried her best not to throw Nora off the bridge. Sapphire rushed towards the Deathstalker and stabbed it in the eye which made it furious and slapped Sapphire into a pillar with its stinger.

"Sapphire!" Pyrrha called out

"Fall back" Sapphire ordered as the Deathstalker neared the bridge.

After climbing on top of the pillar, Sapphire leapt on top of the Deathstalker. The stinger was swiftly cut off by Reaper which left the Deathstalker pinned but not enough to kill it. Then Sapphire used her semblance.

The weight on the Deathstalker increased, enough to break the bridge and send it falling into the chasm below. Sapphire jumped off of it's back and was reaching for the ledge but her hand was just short of it and she began to fall down. Pyrrha slid on the ground towards the ledge and grabbed Sapphire's hand just by the fingertips. Pyrrha pulled with all her strength but knew that she wouldn't be able to pull Sapphire up before her grip slipped. Once again Sapphire used her semblance and her body became much much lighter, light enough that Sapphire went flying ten feet with one pull.

"We did it!" Nora cheered

"Indeed" Ren added

After standing back up Sapphire held her fist out to Pyrrha who returned the gesture.

"Guess we should head back" Sapphire said

"The way back is closed off" Ren said and pointed at the twenty meter gap.

"Just stay within five meters, it's my range."

Sapphire stepped forward and seemed to levitate in the air and everyone stood there in shock.

"Gonna keep staring or do you wanna take a picture?"

The three snapped out of their shock and got within Sapphire's range. The group slowly floated across the gap and landed on the ground.

"Awesome!" Nora cheered and Sapphire just headed back

Sapphire placed the chess piece she found in the designated area and swiftly decided to go somewhere with less people. Once Sapphire was sure nobody was around, she collapsed.

"Damn..." she groaned, "Overused my semblance..."

Sapphire removed her hat and two fox ears were finally let loose. Sapphire started rubbing them gently to try and make them less sore, her hat didn't give them much room.

" _Someone's coming!"_

Quickly Sapphire but her hat back on and stood up.

"There you are, the ceremony is about to start."

"Sorry, I'll be right there Pyrrha"

Within twenty minutes, it was the gang's turn.

"Sapphire Jasmine, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. The four of you retrieved the rook piece. The four of you will form team Juniper, led by Sapphire Jasmine."

"M-M-Me?!"

Sapphire received an affectionate punch to the shoulder from Pyrrha.

After the ceremony Sapphire went to bed while her team went to dinner. Before sleeping, she dug through her bag and found her diary.

 _Dear diary, today was actually a pretty good day. I started at Beacon and my partner is freakin' PYRRHA NIKOS! XD I could die of happiness. When she touched me I could feel electricity. My heart wants her sooooooooooo bad but my brain knows it won't happen. I should know better than to think she's a lesbian. Even if she was I know she would never date a Faunus like me._

When she fell asleep Sapphire left her hat on, she refused to show her fox ears to her new team.

 **Okay so this started as an Arkos story but I soon realized that I can't write Jaune to save my life. That and at some point in the past year I became a yuri writer. So let me know if you want more of this story or if you want to kill me for ruining your OTP...actually keep that last one to yourself my name does mean something after all. Alright I don't know what else to type soooooooo...Ora Ora Ora?**


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up, Sapphire almost tried to grab Reaper when she noticed her unfamiliar surroundings.

" _Right, I'm leading a team...with Pyrrha"_ Sapphire thought then internally squealed

Sapphire noticed a note at her bedside.

 _You looked peaceful so we didn't want to wake you, class starts at nine -Ren_

Sapphire leaned back onto her bed and rolled over after groaning.

"Too early" she groaned

She noticed the clock on her bedside table read 8:50. Sapphire sprang out of bed and rushed to get dressed in the Beacon uniform. She struggled with the uniform and rushed into the hall while she got dressed.

At exactly 8:59:58 Sapphire made it to class.

"I was getting worried" Pyrrha said

"Sorry. I'm not a morning person"

Class started swiftly and Sapphire was having trouble keeping up. Class seemed to go on forever for Sapphire but eventually it ended only to be followed by another class. Eventually classes were over for the day and Sapphire was completely exhausted.

"Ugh, my head" Sapphire complained as she collapsed on a bench.

A soda was placed on Sapphire's forehead which she quickly grabbed and started drinking.

"Sorry about yesterday" Nora said as she started drinking her own

"What about yesterday?" Sapphire asked

"I knocked you off the bridge with my hammer"

"Oh, I'm not that upset about it. It was the team's first battle together, it wasn't gonna be perfect"

"Oh phew, I thought you hated me or something" Nora said

"It's fine" Sapphire responded

Nora crushed her soda can against her skull but it was sticking up towards the side.

"I can top that" Sapphire declared and used her semblance on the can to make it flat as a pancake.

"Cheater!" Nora yelled

She proceeded to flatten her can with Magnhild.

"I shouldn't have left you alone." Ren sighed as he approached with Pyrrha

"Where did you go?" Sapphire asked

Pyrrha held up a bag full of practice rounds for everyone's weapons.

"I get the feeling you want to train" Nora pondered

"What gave it away?"

To better understand each other's fighting styles the team decided to spar. The first match was Ren vs Sapphire.

The fight began with Ren firing at Sapphire who could only take the bullets as she rushed towards Ren. Once the bullets in Ren's guns ran out he realized he had no time to reload and would have to fight. His bladed pistols were brought down on Sapphire who barely managed to block with Reaper. Sapphire could tell she was losing the power struggle due to her subpar physical strength. Luckily she wouldn't have to win since she jumped back and activated her semblance, forcing Ren to the ground. Reaper's barrel was pressed against Ren's head.

"I win"

"That you do" Ren smiled

Sapphire released the effect of her semblance and let Ren stand.

Apparently the next match was Sapphire vs Nora.

"For Ren!" Nora screamed and rushed at Sapphire with Magnhild

Once she was within Sapphire's range she was forced to the ground.

" _I guess I have to fight Pyrrha now"_

"If I can I would like to surrender" Pyrrha said

"What?" Sapphire asked in shock

"I have no doubt that if we were to fight that you would be the winner. Your semblance has overwhelming strength Sapphire. On top of that you always keep a cool head in combat, I think out of us you are the best to lead"

"I'm not so sure" Sapphire contemplated and turned around

Sapphire could hear bullets being fired at her and on instinct activated her semblance. Five of the bullets were sent to the ground one by one and the sixth was sliced in half by Reaper.

"See what I mean?" Pyrrha asked

"You may have a point but we would be much better if I had a third of your confidence" Sapphire could tell she made things awkward "If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go shower"

Sapphire left without waiting for a response. The girl decided to wear her clothes to the shower so she could just change back into them once she was done instead of walking around in a towel like some people did.

Once inside the shower room Sapphire walked towards the sink and began to strip. The first thing to come off was her tight black jeans which revealed black panties which were soon removed as well. The next thing to be removed was her blue hat which let her fox ears to finally be released. She then removed her white button up shirt which revealed a black bra which was swiftly removed as well. Sapphire's D cups which she tried hard to hide were revealed. Sapphire made her way over to the showers and turned on the faucet then stepped out of the way of the freezing cold water. Once it was heated up enough Sapphire stepped under the falling water. Sapphire ran her hands all over her body which most would consider out of a dream but Sapphire felt was too big due to the size of her breasts and ass. Most men would beg to differ but Sapphire has never been interested in what men think of her body. Her hands moved up to her ears which she got to work cleaning. While she was cleaning her ears Sapphire didn't notice that someone else entered due to her singing.

"Their story has begun! Sadness is flowing in! They'll finish this, they'll risk their lives! Crusaders! He drives his fist into that destined list page! End of the world! And the memory of that blood. ORAORAORAORA! ORAORAORAORA! ORAORAORAORA! ORA!"

"That's quite a catchy song"

"P-Pyrrha?" Sapphire asked and blushed

"I'm sorry did I startle you?" Pyrrha asked

"Um, a bit"

"I hate to bother you but can I borrow your shampoo, I forgot mine"

Sapphire's heart started pounding as she realized this was a chance to see her crush naked.

"S-Sure!" Sapphire blushed and rushed to the next stall with her shampoo

"Thank you" Pyrrha turned around to accept the soap and two things happened.

Sapphire got a full view of Pyrrha's body.

" _Oh my god those legs! Those hips! Mmmmm those have to be at least double d. Oh god that ass"_

"S-Sapphire, you're a Faunus?"

In her excitement Sapphire hadn't realized that Pyrrha could now see her fox ears. In an instant Sapphire ran back to her stall and curled into a ball on the floor.

Pyrrha tried to follow Sapphire but once she was in range Sapphire's semblance pushed away.

"Don't look at me" Sapphire cried

Pyrrha couldn't get closer so her only option was to talk Sapphire down.

"I think you're cute" Pyrrha said

Sapphire blushed at the comment but couldn't accept it.

"I-I can't be cute, I'm a filthy Faunus"

"You're not filthy at all, you're my partner and our team leader. This is embarrassing to admit but your ears are so cute that I want to touch them"

Sapphire deactivated her semblance "W-Well alright"

"Really?" Pyrrha asked as she approached

"Y-Yeah"

Pyrrha sat down next to Sapphire and placed her hands on Sapphire's ears. Nervously Pyrrha began to rub them which made Sapphire moan.

"I've never noticed but your pupils, they're shaped like gears" Pyrrha commented

Looking at Pyrrha's body was starting to make Sapphire lustful.

"I-I'm gonna get out" Sapphire said

"Alright, I'll stay in a bit longer. I think you should consider telling Nora and Ren"

"I'll think about it"

That night when she was in bed Sapphire wrote in her journal once again.

 _Today was a really eventful day. After class and sparring I went to take a shower and Pyrrha was in the stall next to me. When she asked me for soap I didn't think and gave it to her, but she saw my ears. Not only did she not hate them but she thought they were CUTE and then she TOUCHED THEM. Pyrrha probably didn't know it's the Faunus equivalent of touching my tits but still. Also speaking of tits, Pyrrha's are fantastic. Her entire body is just perfect, it's exactly how I imagined it would be and so much more! If I wasn't saving myself for her I would masturabte so hard while thinking about it…..damn I'm a perv. Okay I'm going to bed before I get too turned on._

 **Ship name is Saphpyrrha**


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the monthly field exercise and saying Sapphire was nervous would be putting it lightly. This will be her first time leading her team against Grimm. The objective is to take a picture of your team with a decaying Nevermore.

"Okay so we have two hours to find and kill a Nevermore. We all remember than plan right?" Sapphire shyly asked

"Right" Pyrrha said

"Right" Ren said

No response from Nora.

"Nora?" Pyrrha asked

"Okay I maaaaaaay have been too absorbed in my pancakes to hear the plan"

"Alright the plan is to get me in range so I can use my semblance and pin down the Nevermore then we can all go to town on it"

"Nevermore!" Nora yelled

Some bird was flying one hundred meters away. Sapphire could tell with her advanced sight it was a crow but Nora couldn't.

"Fore!" Nora yelled as she swung

"Nonononononoononono!"

Nora used a grenade empowered swing from Magnhild to send Sapphire flying across the Emerald Forest. On the way up Sapphire hit her head on a tree branch which rendered her unconscious.

"Oh no" Nora gasped and dropped Magnhild in shock at what she just did

"Sapphire!" Pyrrha yelled

"Come on!" Ren said "We have to go find her!"

" _Ow my head. What the hell happened"_

Sapphire's vision was blurry as she awoke and felt a sharp pain in her arm. Looking down she saw that a Beowolf was biting her arm and had made several holes leaking red liquid.

"Fucker!"

Sapphire blew it's head off with a shot from Reaper. After it lost it's head the body collapsed just like Sapphire's.

"Fuck" she whined as she rolled onto her side and held her arm.

Sapphire could hear more coming. She reached into her ammo pack to reload Reaper but came across a slight problem. All her ammo was gone.

"Dammit Nora. Must have fallen when I went flying. Let's see I have...five bullets"

A pack of twenty Beowolves surround her.

"Good thing I still have one plan I can try" Sapphire said trying to give herself hope

Sapphire got up and executed her master plan. A Beowolf's attack pattern is based on sight so the priority is whatever moves fastest. Sapphire took off her hat and threw it as hard as she could towards the sky and used her semblance on it to make it even lighter and faster. Then came her true plan once the Beowolves weren't looking at her. She ran away.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck" Sapphire muttered

Sapphire ran as fast as she could which isn't much given how much pain she was in. Her distraction hadn't gone that well given that the Beowolves were now chasing after her. One sliced at her leg and she tried to use her aura to block but the Beowolf from before had gotten rid of it all. Sapphire fell to her hands and knees then grabbed her leg in pain. Once again she was surrounded.

Sapphire's last five remaining shots all missed. They would have missed if her target was the Beowolves. The bullets chipped away a nearby tree enough so that when Sapphire activated her semblance it came crashing down on top of six of the Beowolves and blocked Sapphire from the other's sight.

Doing her best, Sapphire crawled as fast as she could to get away and eventually came to the edge of a cliff. The cliff was next to a waterfall that lead to a lake down below. The cliff had to be at least three hundred meters tall and would probably kill anyone who fell. The sound coming from behind Sapphire of multiple footsteps panicked her and made her crawl off the cliff.

At first Sapphire thought maybe it was blood loss but when she was falling off the cliff she saw a Nevermore who made it's nest in the side of the cliff. Not missing her chance, Sapphire used her semblance on the Nevermore and sent it plummeting down into the lake with her riding on it's back to cushion the blow. Unfortunately the Nevermore managed to grasp Sapphire in it's talons.

It was crushing Sapphire and she couldn't undo her semblance. The two crashed into the lake below with the Nevermore dragging Sapphire down with it. The water swiftly filling her lungs rendered her unconscious.

Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren had been frantically searching for their leader when they heard a loud crash and suddenly they were all covered in water. They all looked to the side and saw what used to be a lake. The crash snapped the Nevermore's neck like a twig but a lot of the flying water had landed in Sapphire's throat.

"Sapphire!" Pyrrha called and went into the pit

Taking Sapphire's pulse Pyrrha was scared.

"She's not breathing"

Pyrrha cut off the Nevermore's talon that was holding Sapphire then proceeded to pull her out of the pit. Pyrrha pushed down on Sapphire's chest five times then pinched her nose and breathed into her mouth. Pyrrha felt something she could only describe as really nice while she performed CPR.

It took a minute for Sapphire to come to. The first thing she noticed was that her crush and idol was kissing her, the second is that she was about to cough so she broke the kiss.

"Thank god you're alright" Pyrrha said "I was really afraid we lost you"

Sapphire noticed Nora ran over and got on her knees and was lowering her head.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry"

"Hey it was my bad, I should have communicated better" Sapphire said then collapsed "Take a picture before it decays"

Ren took a picture of the entire group and the decaying Nevermore.

"We should get out of here" Ren suggested

"Ow" Sapphire whined when she tried to move

"Your arm and leg" Pyrrha gasped

"Yeah I got attack. I lost my ammo and my semblance doesn't work on hordes"

" I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry"

Sapphire blushed and asked "C-Could somebody carry me? It hurts to move"

Nora figured she'd do it since this was all her fault but was beaten to the punch by Pyrrha who only for a moment sent Nora a look with a clear message. Mine.

" _Oh god out of everyone why is it Pyrrha, I can't control myself like this!"_

"Hang on tight" Pyrrha said

" _What are these feelings?"_ she asked herself

Suddenly Pyrrha felt light as a feather.

"That's my semblance, it can make things heavier or lighter"

"Thank you" Pyrrha said

"Can I touch them?" Nora asked

"T-Touch what?" Sapphire blushed

Nora pointed to her head and Sapphire just now realized that her hat was gone.

"I lost my hat" Sapphire whined "If you ever touch them I will hurt you. It's the same as groping me"

"It is?!" Pyrrha blushed "You didn't tell me that!"

"I'm sorry!" Sapphire apologized

The rest of the night was awkward for everyone except Ren.

 _Alright so today was a great and terrible day. My arm hurts a lot, so much I can't use it for almost a week and I'm also not supposed to put weight on my leg for a week but on the plus side PYRRHA KISSED ME! Okay so maybe it was CPR since I was drowning but still her lips were up against mine. Oh life is so cruel, just get us together or not already._

 **I take it back it's SaPyrrha**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright I can do this" Sapphire told herself

Leaning on her crutches, Sapphire opened the door leading to outside of her room and almost immediately shut it.

Today she was trying to leave her room without wearing her hat, putting her true nature as a Faunus on display. She decided that she wanted to be more true to herself about who she is and what she wants after her near death experience. It's harder than she thought it would be.

Everytime she's about to step out of her room thoughts of how she might be treated invade her mind. Sapphire has seen how much Faunus are bullied around school. The fox Faunus already deals with her depression so she really didn't need bullying on top of depression and navigating her way through love.

Sapphire went to open the door for the ninth time when she found it open on it's own. On the other side was her crush.

"Were you going somewhere?" Pyrrha asked "It seems you forgot your hat"

"W-Well I wanted to try going out without my hat but I keep chickening out" Sapphire bashfully admitted

"Would you mind if I went with you?" Pyrrha asked

"Not at all" Sapphire almost immediately answered

Pyrrha smiled which made Sapphire's heart beat faster

"Where would you like to go?" Pyrrha asked

"I'd go anywhere with you…..I-I mean anywhere, anywhere is fine"

It took Pyrrha a moment to comprehend what Sapphire said.

"W-Would you like to go for a walk then?" Pyrrha asked with a blush

"Alright" Sapphire cheerfully answered

Her cheer soon went away. At the moment Sapphire found her advanced hearing to be a curse since she could hear every whisper that was about her.

"Sapphire is a Faunus?"

"I always wondered what was under that hat"

"Gross I was gonna ask her out"

"Ignore them" Pyrrha said

Sapphire could practically see the anger on Pyrrha's face which made her happy.

"Thank you for worrying about me"

"No need to thank me, we are friends. I was hoping maybe best friends" Pyrrha shyly said

"Happily...Pyr" Sapphire responded just as shy

"Pyr?"

"Oh...sorry. I thought that best friends call each other by nicknames" Sapphire apologized

"No need to apologize Phire" Pyrrha cheekily retorted

The two girls chatted and ended up in a park in Vale.

"I'm gonna grab a soda, do you want something to drink?" Pyrrha asked

"Melon soda if you don't mind"

"I'll be right back"

Pyrrha walked towards the vending machine and left Sapphire sitting on a park bench. Sapphire leaned back and looked towards the sky which hurt her eyes a bit but she did enjoy big and blue the sky was.

" _Maybe this isn't so bad. I'd love to be more but I guess I can deal with being friends"_

"Hello"

Sapphire looked to her right to see some guy she's never met before.

"C-Can I help you?" Sapphire asked

"Yeah, can you put in a good word for me with Pyrrha Nikos" he said

"Why would I do that?" Sapphire asked

"No need to be so suspicious, I just want to show her a good time"

"You really think someone like Pyrrha would lower herself to someone like you" Sapphire coldly stated

The man slapped Sapphire hard enough for blood to flow from her lips.

"Alright you filthy Faunus bitch how about I show you a good time instead, you and I both know I'm the best you'll ever get"

Pyrrha had come back and dropped the two soda cans at the sight. Before she could fully process everything she had punched him. Only two things were in her mind.

" _Is he hitting on my Sapphire"_ and " _How DARE he hit her"_

"Leave. Now. And why didn't you fight back?" Pyrrha said trying to maintain some composure

"I hate hurting people" Sapphire defended

"Heh. I get it. Who would have guessed Pyrrha Nikos is a slutty lesbian"

Sapphire's semblance was activated and pinned him to the ground. For the next ten seconds Sapphire continuously kicked him in the dick.

"Let's go" Sapphire said and stood up after grabbing her crutches.

"You were really cool" Pyrrha told Sapphire

"Well, I just got mad"

"You were scary" Pyrrha giggled

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine" Pyrrha said

Pyrrha thought back on what she thought before.

" _Why did I think she was MY Sapphire? Could I like Sapphire that way? Am I a lesbian?"_

Pyrrha was stopped by Sapphire's crutch being placed in front of her chest.

"What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked

"You were about to walk into that pole" Sapphire said

Pyrrha looked forward and saw she was three inches away from a street lamp with a poster for the Summer Maiden festival next week.

"Thank you. I got lost in thought" Pyrrha blushed

"Can I ask what about?" Sapphire asked

" _Oh no oh no oh no!"_ Pyrrha thought while blushing

"I-I was thinking about how your semblance works yeah that's it!" Pyrrha panicked

"Oh, just ask next time. So how it works is that I can increase or decrease the gravity of anything within five meters"

" _Oh thank goodness she bought it"_

"Can you use it on yourself or just other people and objects?" Pyrrha asked

"I've been trying to do it on myself but it causes immense pain and I can only use it on one thing at a time"

"Do you have to focus or does it come easy?"

"It's a bit of both actually. I have to limit myself sometimes. If I went all out it would leave me exhausted but it would kill whatever I used it on. I hate using it since it leaves me so vulnerable" Sapphire explained

The girls continued to exchange small talk on the way back.

 _Okay so today I actually kicked a guy in the crotch. To be fair he called Pyrrha a slut and I snapped. It made me happy when she punched him for me. I don't know how but I'm falling even more in love with her. I don't know how much more I can take, she actually called me her best friend. I called her Pyr and she calls me Phire._


	5. Chapter 5

Sapphire hates her life immensely at the moment. There is a beauty pageant for the Summer Maiden festival today and she was nominated to enter for one reason alone. Comic relief.

It's said whoever is the winner of the pageant was a maiden in a previous life which is the point of having it.

In all of Remnant, if there is one thing Sapphire Jasmine hates, it's a dress. The pageant had twenty four girls entered in it. It was a tradition that the students of Beacon nominate the four prettiest girls to enter. Obviously Pyrrha was entered as well along with two other girls who Sapphire thought were from the years above them.

"Welcome entry sixteen, Sapphire Jasmine"

Nervously Sapphire stepped onto the stage with fifteen other girls on it. They all glared at the mockery their event faced.

"Mutt" one said

The next nine entries didn't matter since everyone was waiting for entry twenty four.

"Last but not least welcome entry twenty four, the one and only Pyrrha Nikos!"

Judging by the applause the winner was already decided. If there was one good thing about being forced to do this, Sapphire thought it was being able to see Pyrrha in a dress. That sight alone made the entirety of Beacon forcing her and Pyrrha to do this worth it.

"Let's get right underway with the question and answer segment" the announcer said

It took only ten minutes for it to be Sapphire's turn since the announcer was rushing through all this to get to the true star of the pageant.

"Hello can you say your name for everyone?"

"I'm Sapphire Jasmine"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Chocolate pudding"

"Any other remarks?" the announcer laughed

At that moment something in Sapphire snapped.

" _Fine they're here to laugh at me, I'll win their stupid pageant"_

"My love" Sapphire did a twirl closed one eye and formed her hand into a gun at the audience "is a weapon"

Almost the entirety of the audience and a few contestants which included Pyrrha swooned.

Pyrrha could tell Sapphire wasn't being herself, her partner would never talk like that unless it furthered a goal.

" _Sapphire must really want this"_ Pyrrha thought knowing that Sapphire finds talking like that humiliating

"Ms. Nikos?" The announcer called for the seventh time

"Oh sorry, I was lost in thought" Pyrrha responded

"What's your favorite food?" the announcer was dying to know

"I enjoy chocolate covered strawberries"

Just for speaking the entire audience applauded for Pyrrha, something she hated about fame.

"Alright everyone now that we've met the contestants it's time for the next round"

After the first contestants it was time for Sapphire.

"What would winning mean to you?" the announcer asked

"I hate to sound preachy but I just want equality for my race. I want to be able to go outside without having to hide my ears and not fear someone will bully me. If I could I'd also want equality for my...sexuality. I'm a lesbian and I hate having to hide it"

Sapphire was thoroughly humiliated and felt like she just ruined everything since the audience went silent. Suddenly they applauded and cheered, even more so than for Pyrrha.

Moving on, it was Pyrrha's turn soon enough.

"What would winning mean for you Ms. Nikos?" the announcer asked

"To be honest I have no reason to win. I was pretty much forced to enter but I'll be dropping out now. If anyone deserves to win it's Sapphire, I'm proud to have her as my partner"

The announcer dropped his mic and everyone's jaw dropped at the word Pyrrha said. Partner.

"Did I say something wrong?" Pyrrha asked

Sapphire walked over to Pyrrha and said "I said I'm a lesbian and you just said we're partners. They think we're dating"

"I-It's not like that!" Pyrrha blushed "At Beacon Sapphire is who I'm partnered with!"

"Pyrrha and Sapphire forever!" Nora yelled from the audience and was dragged off by Ren

The audience began to chant "Pyrrha and Sapphire forever!"

Sapphire had no idea this level of humiliation existed. Since Pyrrha dropped out Sapphire won the pageant by a landslide.

"Alright Ms. Jasmine if you will spin this wheel we will see which Maiden you were in a previous life"

The wheel had four different sections that read. Fall, Winter, Spring, Summer. Spinning it with full strength it spun and spun and spun and spun and spun then suddenly stopped due to Sapphire getting bored and using her semblance.

"In a previous life you were a Winter Maiden"

After that the contest was over. All that was left was the crowning ceremony.

"Um...I can't reach" the announcer admitted since he was somewhat short

Luckily Pyrrha was nearby and was tall enough to place a sash that said 'Maiden' around Sapphire and then place a tiara on her dark blue locks, being mindful of her ears. Due to it being Pyrrha, Sapphire was blushing uncontrollably. When Pyrrha placed the tiara on Sapphire's head her lips were just in front of Sapphire's

" _M-Maybe I should lean forward, I could play it off as tripping. N-No no! Pyrrha would hate you! But maybe…"_

" _Maybe I should lean forward, I could play it off as tripping. N-No no! Sapphire isn't into me even if she is a lesbian! But maybe…."_ Pyrrha thought

Neither of the girls did act on their desires. That is until the next day.

That night Nora was tired and wanted to write in her diary about Ren before going to bed. She went over to the only desk in the room and reached for the second drawer from the top bet accidently grabbed the third which had a lock on it. Not thinking logically Nora just crushed the lock with Magnhild and grabbed the book inside.

Once back in her bed and having opened it did Nora realize something. This was not her handwriting. To be sure Nora read the newest entry.

 _Okay so today was that pageant and by some miracle I won. The hardest part wasn't humiliating myself at all but how Nora and Pyrrha embarrassed me. After I told everyone I was a lesbian Pyrrha said we were partners which gave everyone the wrong idea, then Nora shouted something like Saphpyrrha forever. Ugggggggggh I wish it was true. How I would love it to be true. I wish I could just pin down Pyrrha and…._

The entry went into more explicit details which made Nora realize two things. The first is that Sapphire is amazing at writing lemons. The second is that she'd have to play matchmaker.

 **I like it when you review**


	6. Chapter 6

After reading Sapphire's journal, Nora wanted to confirm her suspicions before acting on them so she read Pyrrha's diary too.

 _Today I….kissed a girl. Sapphire was drowning so I gave her CRP. There was something electric about it. I have to admit I think I might be bisexual._

 _Today I came to the conclusion that instead of being bisexual I am gay. Looking at men no longer interests me but looking at girls does….well not girls. It's only Sapphire. It's incredible what her smile does to me. My knees get weak, my heart starts to pound, I think I have a crush on my partner._

 _This may be creepy but I watched Sapphire while she slept last night. I wish I was in her bed with her. I want to hold her while she sleeps and run my fingers through her hair and play with her ears._

 _I've noticed that Sapphire has a lot of trouble sleeping. I think I'll offer her some tea that helps sleep tomorrow._

Nora only looked through a few of the entries but could easily tell Pyrrha felt the same way about Sapphire. Nora placed both of their journals back in the respective drawers then shut the drawers.

"Okay how to do this" Nora pondered as she walked around looking for either Sapphire or Pyrrha "Pyrrha always stargazes at night so something with Sapphire being on the roof"

Nora smiled as she got her idea. When Pyrrha goes to the roof to stargaze at eight she'll fake confess her love to Sapphire which will make Pyrrha rush out and confess her love for Sapphire.

"Excellent" Nora smirked

Getting hungry, Nora decided to check the dining hall where Sapphire and Pyrrha where.

"Sapphire are you sleeping alright?" Pyrrha asked

"Um, yeah. Fine" Sapphire lied, not wanting to worry Pyrrha

"Your ears lay against your head when you lie or your said and you don't seem sad" Pyrrha said with amusement, finding it adorable

"I didn't want to worry you" Sapphire apologized

"You can always come to me if you have a problem, if you'd like I can make you tea that helps you sleep" Pyrrha offered

"Sure" Sapphire perked up

" _It's almost like Pyrrha's cooking for me!"_

" _I hope this will bring Sapphire and me closer"_

Pyrrha thought of what would happen if the tea happened to spill on Sapphire. Since Sapphire came out to the team the girls agreed that they would take their showers at different times than Sapphire which Pyrrha had recently come to regret. She couldn't remember what Sapphire's body looked like that one time they took a shower together. Well not together-together.

"Pyrrha!" Nora yelled for the ninth time

The yell shocked Pyrrha and she almost fell out of her seat.

"Sorry yes?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What about"

"In private!" Nora growled at Sapphire

"Growl at me I'll growl at her" Sapphire muttered as she left which Nora could tell made Pyrrha sad

"What did you want to talk about?" Pyrrha asked

"This may sound creepy but I watched Sapphire while she slept last night. I wish I was in her bed with her-" Nora quoted before Pyrrha covered Nora's mouth with her hand

"You read my diary?!" Pyrrha angrily whispered

"Ummm, yes" Nora answered

"What do you want?"

"Confess your love for Sapphire!" Nora declared

"W-W-What?!" Pyrrha blushed "I-I'm not in love with Sapphire

"Hm perhaps but you Pyrrha Nikos are crushing hard"

Pyrrha couldn't deny that.

"Alright I have a plan. Tonight I'll call Sapphire up to the roof and fake confess my love for her, that's when you come in and ask her to go out with you instead" Nora explained

"What if she picks you?" Pyrrha sadly asked

"You obviously don't see the way she looks at you if you're thinking that" Nora said and stood up to leave "That and you haven't read her diary" Nora ran

"You read Sapphire's too?!" Pyrrha yelled surprising herself with the fact she was angrier that Sapphire's privacy was invaded than she was mad her own was.

The day was agonizingly long for Pyrrha until the night came.

" _Either Sapphire and I will start dating or she'll hate me"_ Pyrrha told herself

Pyrrha was hiding out of sight from where Nora stood. Unless Sapphire turned around she wouldn't see Pyrrha. It was three minutes ago that Nora called Sapphire up to the roof and the two could hear footsteps approaching. Once the door closed Nora began her practiced monologue.

"Ever since we first met something about you has captivated me. I just can't stop my heart from beating so fast whenever you're around. My knees get weak, my eyes can't look away. I love you Sapphire!"

Nora finally turned around and saw that instead of Pyrrha's crush, it was her own.

"Sapphire is taking a shower, she left her scroll in the room" he said and left

"WaitRenNo!" Nora yelled and chased after her partner

After finally convincing Ren that she wasn't a lesbian, Nora tried again. This time Nora made sure it was actually Sapphire she was talking to.

"Hey do you know who broke the lock on my drawer?" Sapphire asked when she came onto the roof

"That's…..not important" Nora said looking awfully guilty "The important thing is that I love you!"

"What?!" Sapphire was immediately blushing

"I love you so kiss me!" Nora demanded and puckered up

"I'm sorry….I'm in love with someone else" Sapphire blushed

"Tell me who!" Nora demanded in a fake jealous rage

"I-I…...I love Pyrrha. I've loved her for years. I know she'll never love me back since she's not a lesbian and what celebrity would be caught dead dating a Faunus? Even so I won't lie to myself and pretend to like anyone else"

"Hear that Pyrrha, your crush loves you! Bye!" Nora ran down the stairs and was followed by Sapphire's eyes who now saw Pyrrha.

Sapphire was blushing so much she felt like she might pass out.

"U-U-Um, I-I-I u-u-um…" Sapphire couldn't even form a coherent sentence

Pyrrha ran over to Sapphire who thought Pyrrha hated her and was going to attack. She thought she had to write to block so Sapphire only shut her eyes and flinched.

Instead of being hit or stabbed like she expected warm slender arms wrapped around Sapphire.

"Please open your eyes"

Immedietly Sapphire compiled and looked up into Pyrrha's eyes. Pyrrha being a few inches taller than Sapphire looked down and had her arms around Sapphire's upper back.

"I...I feel the same way. I'm not sure if I love you but I've had a crush on you for almost a month now...do you think you would be okay with going out with me?" Pyrrha shyly asked

"I….I can't. You shouldn't lower yourself to a Faunus. You could do so much better" Sapphire said as she began to cry

"I'm not lowering myself at all. You shouldn't think of yourself as lower. In my eyes your beautiful, not to mention adorable" Pyrrha smiled

Sapphire took a few seconds to stop being a sniveling mess to ask "Y-You really want to date me? I'm not dreaming?"

"No Sapphire, you're not dreaming. But if you'd let me I would like to make you feel like you are"

Sapphire didn't respond but instead stole Pyrrha's first kiss. It took her a few seconds to realize what she had done and pulled away from the amazing feeling.

"I-I'm sorry, I just got so excited an-" Sapphire was cut off by Pyrrha stealing Sapphire's second kiss, her first being only seconds ago

"Sapphire, you can kiss me whenever you want" Pyrrha told her partner

"A-Are we dating now? Are you my girlfriend now?" Sapphire shyly asked

"Yes. I am your girlfriend, and you're my girlfriend"

That last comment pushed her over the edge and caused Sapphire to faint. Pyrrha caught Sapphire before she hit the ground

"Well….I suppose that's one way to get Sapphire to sleep"

With a big smile, Pyrrha carried her new girlfriend back to their room.

"Oh no" Nora gasped "Did Sapphire die of happiness"

"Something like that" Pyrrha smiled and laid Sapphire down on her bed

"That isn't Sapphire's bed" Ren said without looking up from his book

"I'm aware" Pyrrha smirked

After changing into her pajamas, Pyrrha climbed into her bed and tucked Sapphire under the covers.

Pyrrha held Sapphire like a teddy bear as she fell asleep.

 **Cute? OOC?**


	7. Chapter 7

Sapphire groggily woke up to see the color red. Looking up she could see Pyrrha then put two and two together. Pyrrha had her arms wrapped around Sapphire whose face was in Pyrrha's chest. Sapphire fainted again at this realization.

Pyrrha woke up not long after and found everything to be perfect in the world. The adorable Faunus in her arms was the reason behind it.

"Good morning Phire" Pyrrha said to her unconcious girlfriend

Pyrrha decided that since there was no class today she would just lay in bed and watch Sapphire sleep.

" _I hope she doesn't mind we're sleeping in the same bed. Sapphire says she loves me so it should be fine"_

For the next hour Pyrrha ran her fingers through Sapphire's short dark blue hair, waiting for Sapphire to wake up. Eventually Pyrrha's urge to do one thing had built up so much she couldn't resist despite the face Sapphire might not be okay with it.

"Sorry Sapphire, I can't hold back anymore" Pyrrha whispered

Pyrrha placed her hand on Sapphire's stomach and slowly brought it up. Sapphire blushed and moaned in her sleep as Pyrrha's hand moved steadily up to Sapphire's breasts which she hesitantly maneuvered around and stopped with her thumb on Sapphire's lips. Despite the temptation to kiss Sapphire, Pyrrha had a stronger urge. Finally her hand rested upon Sapphire's right fox ear. Pyrrha then squeezed it with her index finger and thumb. In her sleep Sapphire softly mewled. Next Pyrrha brought her other hand up to Sapphire's ears then squeezed it with her thumb and index finger. Again the same response.

" _Oh my god she is so adorable!"_

Pyrrha wanted to kiss her right then and there but wouldn't force herself onto Sapphire when she couldn't respond. Soon enough Sapphire did wake up and noticed Pyrrha's hands on her ears.

"I-I'm sorry!" Pyrrha blushed "You just looked so adorable I couldn't help myself"

"Y-You're welcome to t-touch them whenever you want" Sapphire blushed

"Can I kiss you?" Pyrrha shyly asked

"Whenever you want"

Pyrrha threw the blankets off of the bed and placed one leg on either side of Sapphire.

"I-I'm sorry this is too much" Pyrrha blushed and stood up

Sapphire sat on the edge of the bed and took Pyrrha's hand.

"It's alright Pyr, whatever you want to do I'm okay with it. Whether it be kissing, hugging, groping, or even sex. Just say the word and I'll do it"

Those words made Pyrrha's heart swell.

"You're the best" Pyrrha said and placed a kiss on Sapphire's lips

"Oooookay I'll come back later" Nora said and closed the door just as soon as she had opened it

"That's humiliating" Pyrrha blushed

Sapphire thought about bringing up that little deal she need only to finalize but decided against it in fear of freaking Pyrrha out.

Pyrrha brushed Sapphire's hand with her thumb and asked "Would you...go out on a date with me?"

"I just told you silly, anything you want. Let me put on a new pair of clothes and after you get dressed we can go" Sapphire excitedly answered

"Alright" Pyrrha smiled and sat on the edge of the bed

"Oh. D-Did you want to watch?" Sapphire shyly asked

Pyrrha blushed and was out the door in two seconds despite the fact she did want to watch.

" _Modesty for now"_ Pyrrha told herself

Sapphire looked through the few outfits she had. She had her usual outfit which was mostly for combat. There was a more casual outfit. Lastly Sapphire had her 'do me' outfit which she decided to save until they've been dating for a while.

"Casual it is" Sapphire told herself

Sapphire grabbed a red sweater that turned blue at the sleeves and stopped near her shoulders which revealed the black straps of a tank top. Sapphire pulled up her blue and white striped thigh high leggings and lastly a black skirt.

"You can come in" Sapphire said

Pyrrha entered the room and fell into Sapphire's trap. Pyrrha blushed at the sight of Sapphire's blue bra which would be stuck in Pyrrha's mind, teasing her for eternity. Sapphire slipped on her red sweater and hid the sight.

"You should get changed" Sapphire said and stepped outside the room

Pyrrha changed into her casual outfit. Her black pants were very form fitting and she wore a red belt. Two white gloves went up to her elbows. She wore a white shirt that cut off at her mid back, revealed under her arms as well as her shoulders.

The sight made Sapphire drool.

"Are you alright?" Pyrrha asked

"You're perfect. I-I mean I'm fine yeah that….I wasn't staring. S-So what did you have planned? I-I mean if you don't mind me asking I don't wanna sound rude"

"Well to be honest I'm not sure. Would you like to get lunch?" Pyrrha asked

"Yes! I mean...yes"

Pyrrha giggled at how shy Sapphire was being.

" _It is rather cute"_ Pyrrha thought

The two girls made their way out of their dorm and stood at the exit.

"Aw it's raining" Pyrrha sighed

"Don't worry" Sapphire said and used her semblance on Pyrrha.

"Why not?"

"I just used my semblance on you, there's a light repulsive force emanating from you. Not enough to push people away but it'll keep the rain away"

Pyrrha intertwined her arm with Sapphire's.

"P-P-Pyrrha?" Sapphire blushed

"Your range isn't that far if I remember correctly" Pyrrha slyly smiled

" _Ohmygod!"_ Sapphire internally squealed

"Y-Y don't need excuses. If you want to hold my hand then just go for it"

"Are you sure?"

Sapphire looked straight into Pyrrha's green eyes and said "You can do whatever you want to me"

Now it was Pyrrha's turn to blush and fight her urges.

" _Wait at least three months Pyrrha. You don't want Sapphire only for her body"_

Before Pyrrha pulled in Sapphire she was out of the repulsive force so she had gotten wet which showed Pyrrha a great sight.

"Oh no, Pyrrha your bleeding!"

"Oh, it's nothing" Pyrrha nervously laughed bringing her hand up to cover her nose

Sapphire used her semblance to get all the blood off of Pyrrha's face.

"All clean" Sapphire smiled

The two continued the walk to the mall and noticed a pile of magazines. Pyrrha picked one up and asked Sapphire "What do you think?"

The magazine's headline was 'Pyrrha Nikos A Lesbian?!'

"I think all that matters is that Pyrrha Nikos is happy. As a bonus she makes me happy"

Pyrrha giggled to Sapphire's innocent response. Once at the mall Sapphire stopped her semblance. As they walked to the foodcourt Sapphire stopped and tugged on tugged Pyrrha.

"C-C-Could we stop there?" Sapphire asked and pointed at a lingerie store

"U-Um, why?" Pyrrha blushed

"T-They got too b-big again" Sapphire said humiliated

"They?" Pyrrha asked

Sapphire had a blush covering her entire face.

"Please don't make me say it"

"Alright" Pyrrha said and started walking towards the store

Sapphire blushed and followed Pyrrha into the store.

"How can I help you?" a employee asked

"U-U-Um I-I need a n-new b-b-b-b-rra" Sapphire stuttered

"Alright, I'd be happy to help you. Do you know what size you are?"

"N-N-No"

"Alright. Follow me back to the fitting room"

Sapphire followed and entered the fitting room while Pyrrha waited on the other side.

"I-I-If you could, I'd rather you not s-s-see t-them. I-I-I'm saving myself for my g-g-girlfriend" Sapphire stuttered

"Sure. Wow your girlfriend is one LUCKY girl. I've worked here for five years and I have never seen a girl so small with breasts so big"

Pyrrha pressed her ear against the wall, desperate for details.

"W-What s-s-size am I?"

"E"

"E?!" Sapphire almost yelled "Noooooo, Pyrrha is gonna think I'm a slut"

"I wouldn't worry about it, your girl seems very understanding"

Sapphire put her clothes back on and left the room where Pyrrha waited.

"How'd it go?" Pyrrha asked

"I think it went fine. D-D-Do you want to p-pick something out for me?" Sapphire blushed

"Of course" Pyrrha smiled

Pyrrha returned to Sapphire with a risque red lace bra. This was mostly done to see what limits Sapphire had. Sapphire has yet to refuse anything Pyrrha asked but given how little material this bra had, Pyrrha was expecting to be rejected.

"U-U-Um…"

" _Here it comes"_

"You like red don't you? If this is what you want me to wear then I'll wear it"

Sapphire went to pick out a few more pairs and then approached the register. When Sapphire went to get her wallet her wrist was grabbed by Pyrrha.

"I'll pay" Pyrrha giggled "I did pick out one rather risque"

Sapphire wanted to argue and not let Pyrrha spoil her but one look into Pyrrha's eyes silenced her.

"If you don't mind I'm gonna put it on before we leave" Sapphire said once Pyrrha paid

"Of course" Pyrrha responded

Pyrrha stopped outside the dressing room and was surprised when Sapphire pulled her in then shut the door.

"Um Sapphire?"

Sapphire turned around and placed her hands on the bottom of her sweater. Slowly she pulled it up over her head then tossed it to the floor. Pyrrha only stood there blushing. Without turning around Sapphire grabbed Pyrrha's hand and used it to undo her bra which fell to the floor. Past Sapphire's back Pyrrha could see parts of Sapphire's breasts which were even bigger than she thought they would be. It was the ultimate tease. They were just out of sight yet still in sight but Pyrrha's attention quickly shifted.

Pyrrha placed her hand on Sapphire's back and dragged her finger along a long scar which made Sapphire shudder. The sexyness had distracted Pyrrha from the fact that Sapphire's back was covered in scars and circular burns.

"Sapphire" Pyrrha said in sympathy

Swiftly Sapphire put on one of the new bras then put her sweater back on.

"Let's go"

Sapphire grabbed her bag and left the changing room. When she moved past Pyrrha she could see tears in Sapphire's eyes.

"Sapphire" Pyrrha said and grabbed her girlfriend's hand

Sapphire broke free and ran off followed by Pyrrha. Pyrrha didn't want to embarrass Sapphire so once nobody was around she used her semblance and dragged Sapphire to her with Sapphire's bracelets.

"Let me go!" Sapphire cried

"Sapphire, just talk with me okay?" Pyrrha requested

Looking at how sincere Pyrrha was Sapphire couldn't refuse. The two sat on a park bench and Pyrrha was ready to drag Sapphire back if she tried to run. This is tough love.

"Should I be flirting with you less?" Sapphire asked

"What?" Pyrrha asked in confusion

"Whenever I have to have a serious talk I like to ask a different question first. Should I flirt less with you? You seem uncomfortable"

"I-It's not that I don't like it. You're very attractive Sapphire, I'm afraid I might not be able to hold back if you keep this up"

Sapphire took Pyrrha's hand.

"Pyrrha, my love. You can do whatever you want to me whenever and wherever you want it"

Pyrrha's entire face went red.

"S-S-So about your back"

"Right. Guess you want the story" Sapphire switched moods

"If it's too hard you don't need to tell me" Pyrrha offered

"No, I want you to know everything about me Pyrrha and that includes the bad stuff. I was born to human parents who both hate Faunus and wanted a boy, you can see where this is going. Whenever father had a bad day he'd take it out on me, my nickname was ashtray. Mom never hit me like dad but she was really abusive. When I was twelve mom died in a hit and run and I surprised myself when that made me cry. After mom died dad didn't have a 'partner' anymore so um…"

"He didn't" Pyrrha clenched her fists

"He tried, a lot. I lost count of how many times he tried but I always managed to escape. I almost gave up a lot of the time but I kept telling myself that I was saving myself for her. Even back then I had a crush on you. Reading the magazines with you in them was the only real joy I got, it's what kept me going. Just the thought of possibly being your girlfriend is what kept me alive. This is long overdue Pyrrha but...thank you for saving my life"

Pyrrha brought Sapphire into a warm hug of comfort.

"Pyrrha?"

"Let it all out. I can tell how much you want to cry"

Pyrrha was right. The tears in Sapphire's eyes earlier weren't from Pyrrha finding out about the scars or embarrassment. It was from buried memories being dug up.

Sapphire practically lept into Pyrrha's arms and began to cry. Her ears fell flat against her head which Pyrrha began to rub which helped calm her down a bit. Pyrrha wiped the tears from Sapphire's eyes with one hand while rubbed an ear with the other. While Pyrrha did this Sapphire leaned against her and decided to rest her tired eyes for a bit which quickly turned into her sleeping. Pyrrha held Sapphire while she rested.

The rain returned and began to drench the two girls. Pyrrha tried her best to wake up Sapphire who wasn't budging. With no other choice available Pyrrha piggybacked Sapphire to Beacon.


End file.
